Don't Be Sad, Puppy
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: How Kurt came in possession of the stuffed puppy he gave to Blaine in 'Big Brother'. Hope you like it!


**A/N: not much to say except I hope you like it! Oh and Matt Bomer was flawless and I thought Darren looked and sounded amazing.  
lessthanthree  
Katie**

It was funny because most people would have assumed that he hated amusement parks. They were already always surprised by his affinity for his dad's auto shop but he loved the clang of metal tools hitting tables, the vroom of engines being tested and treated, the strong scent and grimy feel of motor oil under his finger nails. It was probably because the shop reminded him of his childhood. After his mom died, he would go there after school and either play or do homework or help his dad. Cars and the shop had quickly become one of the only areas where he and his dad could relate and so the seemingly dirty, noisy old garage held something more beneath its concrete floors.

He suspected that the same sort of Pavlovian response was at work today. At the beginning of the previous summer all his friends would have been right in their initial assumption but things had changed since then. He had gotten used to the crowds and noise and the nauseatingly greasy food during the two months where he had accompanied his boyfriend to work. He had gotten used to the stomach dropping thrill provided by the controlled danger of the roller coaster that he was dragged on every time he graced the park with his presence. Most of all though, he had gotten used to the way his boyfriend would lead him to some secluded spot and shower him with kisses and snuggles for conquering his fear. The park reminded him of a happier Blaine, a more carefree Blaine, a Blaine whose mask of perfection had yet to fully come down. That Blaine was certainly far from the boy he had seen this week. In some ways he was glad that he could see the Warbler's pain because it meant he was no longer bottling it up inside but at the same time he wished the confident, flirty, goofball would have been on his arm today. The joy of his friends and the energy of the park helped bring Kurt back to the blissful summer but he could never fully get there.

Throughout the course of the day, the group had split up and now that it was almost time to head home, Kurt, Mercedes, and Sugar took it upon themselves to round everybody up. It seemed that everybody was enjoying themselves too much to pay attention to their cell phones. Rachel and Finn were the first of the gang to be tracked down. They were the easiest. When Rachel had announced earlier that she wanted Finn to win her every stuffed animal at the park, Kurt knew that it wasn't an exaggeration. Kurt knew that Rachel would spend the rest of their senior skip day watching Finn play carnival games and cooing over her ever growing pile of prizes. Sometimes Kurt wondered if the girl had any other means of deciphering love because although Kurt sometimes hated to admit it, there was no way Finn would toss a ring at glass bottles for hours if he didn't truly love her.

When the three of them had made their way over to the quarter back and pile of various plush toys, the girl buried beneath them wasted no time in recalling her knight in shining amour's heroic battle to win them all for her. Mercedes and Sugar seemed willing to tolerate it for the time being but Kurt didn't particularly feel up to exposing himself to another reminder that his own heroic prince was absent from his side. He decided to see how Finn was holding up instead.

"_So what'll this win put you at?"_

"_Fourteen stuffies, thirty five bucks in the hole, and one extremely happy girlfriend whose fathers are working late tonight."_

"_Well that just ruined the sweet moment."_

"_I'm ok with that."_

"_Oh I have no doubt."_

Kurt took a step to the side to give Finn some space to concentrate and make sure his aim was perfect. The girls were still talking about girly things and as much as he usually loved girl talk, he just wasn't up for it at the moment. The game booth provided enough visual stimulation to keep him occupied though. It was bright and colourful with flashing lights and moving parts which were all surly there to draw people in and then distract them just enough to ensure they lost. There were various prizes hanging on the walls from neon, animal print cowboy hats to alien backpacks. The one that really caught Kurt's eye though was the little, golden lab puppy with the big brown eyes. It just looked so sad and lonely from living in the game booth with no one to love it. It was silly, Kurt knew, but as he gazed into the stuffed animals pleading eyes, all he could see was his own puppy of a boyfriend. All he could see was the hurt and disappointment and tired soul of the boy he loved. Blaine was trying so hard to have the family Kurt had. The boy had been fighting his entire life and Kurt could see him slowly admitting defeat. Kurt's heart ached for his Warbler because everybody deserved a loving home.

"_Can you get the puppy?"_

"_What?"_

"_When you win, can you get the puppy?"_

"_Are you asking me to win you a stuffed animal because I'm not sure Rachel would be too happy about that."_

"_Please, Rachel won't even notice. Despite what it looks like, she doesn't care about the prizes. She just likes that you're willing to do this for her."_

"_Yeah, I was kinda hoping that was the case. Why do you want the puppy?"_

"_I'm going to give it to Blaine. He's been having a tough week and he needs a friend."_

"_Wouldn't it be better if you won it for him?"_

"_Yes but we all know that isn't going to happen and he doesn't need to know the gory details anyways."_

"_You do know I'm not actually killing clowns, right?_

"_Yes, Finn, now get on with it."_

"_Ok, ok, I'm on it."_

"_Thank-you Finn."_

"_No problem little bro, just don't tell mom where I am tonight."_

"_Deal."_

**A/N: For any starkids out there, what did you think of Holy Musical Bman? I definitely have to rewatch it but I liked it. Nick was flawless as Robin. I'm so glad he got a bigger part in this. I was so happy to see Chris too and I swear he sounded exactly like Micheal Caine. I was pretty blown away by him. Jeff was a brilliant addition. I hate to say it but I think he was my favorite. I could definitely tell the music wasn't Darren's though which made me sad but I guess that's life. Thoughts?**


End file.
